Until The End Of Time: Oneshots of Various Pairings
by BananaLlama6
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring all kinds of different pairings. Send me a prompt and I'll use it to write a oneshot featuring the situation and pairing of your choice. I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have decided to write a series of oneshots featuring all the different couples from Lorien Legacies. Send me a prompt and I'll write a oneshot using your prompt. You can use any pairing you like (Navrina, Nix, Marina and Nine, John and Six, John and Sarah, etc) and any situation you like. I need a prompt to start, so if you have any ideas please PM me or review! :) I really appreciate it!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**** Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this first oneshot! I've been so busy with school, homework, and volleyball that I didn't get the chance until now. **

**A big thanks goes out to Bmarie24, twixtastebloodyawesome, and Carnivorous Moogle for following! Also thank you to everyone who sent me prompts (Carnivorous Moogle, twixtastebloodyawesome, . . .Five, EpicLoric24, charasweet, Loricpercabeth96, and The Book Queen)! I really appreciate your ideas and I'm looking forward to writing them in the future! :)**

**If anyone else has any more prompt ideas, please please PLEASE send them to me! **

**This prompt was sent to me by The Book Queen and it's in Six's POV! I'm not very happy with it, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so I decided to post it anyway.**

**Prompt: Maybe you could have all of them playing Truth or Dare and someone dares Six to kiss Nine and they end up enjoying it. I think that would be awesome and I really want to see a story where the Garde try and act more like normal humans and do things like Truth or Dare. It would also be very funny.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this oneshot do not belong to me. They belong to the amazing Pittacus Lore!**

* * *

**Six's POV:**

"I'm…so…bored!" Nine cries dramatically, flopping down on the couch beside me. I roll my hazel eyes at him, even though I' m just as bored.

"You're always bored, except for when we're fighting," I sigh.

"True," Nine grins. "But seriously, you'd think a house full of eight teenagers would be more exciting!" I have to admit, he's right. All Marina does is

cook, John and Sarah _constantly_ make out, Sam mostly stays in his room reading non-fiction books about who knows what, and Nine and I spend most

of our time training with Ella. Even Eight has given up on his silly pranks! As much as I love beating Nine in a fight, even that gets tiring after doing it

every day.

"Are you guys as bored as I am?" Eight asks, teleporting on the couch beside us. Despite the fact that I should be used to him appearing randomly

around the house, I still squeal in shock. Nine bursts out laughing and I glare at him.

"We were just discussing that," I say, turning my gaze away from Nine's hunched over figure to glance at Eight.

"Then let's do something!" He says in exasperation, his black curls falling in his bright green eyes.

"Do you have any ideas, man?" Nine asks, recovering from his fit of laughter. Eight chews on his bottom lip, his eyes squinted in concentration.

Suddenly he throws his head back when what I assume is an idea enters his small brain.

"I'll be right back!" He announces teleporting away. I raise my eyebrows at Nine and he shrugs back.

Suddenly Eight returns, towing a confused Sarah along with him. Her pretty face is slightly pale and she looks nauseous from the teleporting.

"Couldn't I have just walked?" Sarah groans. "What's so important anyway?"

"Well, since we are all so bored, I thought maybe you would have an idea of what we should do," Eight replies, his eyes bright in excitement. I roll my

eyes once again; was asking Sarah really his bright idea?

"Oh, I'm sure Sarah wasn't bored! Not with Johnny up there with her…" Nine smirks, wiggling his eyebrows suggesting at her. She sighs in annoyance,

but I notice a blush creeping up her pale cheeks, confirming Nine's thoughts.

"Anyway, what do you humans do when you get together with your friends?" Eight asks, saving Sarah from her embarrassment. She considers this for

a second and suddenly her face lights up.

"We could play Truth or Dare!" Sarah suggests and all three of us share a confused glance.

"What the hell is Truth or Dare?" Nine asks, speaking for all of us. Sarah gasps and places a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Don't tell me you Garde have never played Truth or Dare!" She gasps.

"I've never heard of it," I answer and Sarah sighs.

"Aliens…" she mutters. "Anyway, Eight you gather everyone up. We're going to have so much fun!" Eight nods and teleports away, quickly returning

with Marina. Slowly Sam, John and Ella trickle into the room and grab a seat on the free sofas.

"What's going on?" Marina asks, twirling a piece of her dark brown hair around her finger. Sarah stands up, clapping excitedly.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare!" She announces, receiving several mutters of confusion.

"Truth or what?" Ella asks.

"Truth or Dare!" Sarah announces again, sighing. "Sam you must have played before, right?" The blonde haired human glances down, embarrassed.

"Um…I didn't have very many friends back in Paradise," he mutters and I can't help feeling sorry for the guy. From what I've heard he's had a hard life,

what with his Dad getting kidnapped and all.

"Oh…Well, anyway, it's really simple. What you do is choose someone and ask truth or dare. If they pick truth, you ask them a question that they have

to answer honestly. And if they pick dare, you dare them to do something. If they refuse to answer the question or do the dare then there are

consequences!"

"What consequences?" Marina asks nervously, obviously not too found about the idea. I, however, am practically jumping up in down in excitement.

This game sounds like so much fun!

"They can be anything. What do you guys think?" Sarah asks.

"We have to take a piece of clothing off! No socks allowed!" Nine suggests. Everyone stares at him in bewilderment and shock, including me, but he just

shrugs. "What? It's a good idea!"

"Actually I used to play with that rule," Sarah says, shocking me. They young girl always seemed so pure and innocent, but I guess I assumed wrong!

"Let's do it then!" John agrees, winking at his girlfriend. We all sit in a circle on the living room floor, Sarah offering to start the game.

"Truth or dare, Marina?" She asks.

"Um…truth I guess?" She says hesitantly.

"Wimp," Nine mutters beside me and I giggle.

"Are you and Eight like officially a thing now?" Sarah questions the 18 year old. Marina blushes and quickly glances at Eight who nods at her.

"Um…yeah…" she whispers. I huff at Marina's embarrassment. Everyone already knew Eight and Marina like each other! That girl is too shy for her own

good…

"Nine!" Marina says, eager to get the attention off her.

"Dare, obviously!" He answers cockily. Marina ponders over what she should dare Nine to do, when Eight leans over to whisper in her ear. Marina

giggles and I wonder what he could have suggested.

"I dare you to go outside and props to the first man you see!" Marina explains and Nine groans beside her. He quickly rips of his red t-shirt, throwing it

on the ground beside me. The sight of Nine without a shirt on makes my heart flutter. He has the most amazing set of abs I have ever seen…_This is _

_Nine your thinking about_! I quickly scold myself, shaking my head slightly.

"Ooh, someone not as brave as they thought?" I taunt, picking up Nine's wrinkled shirt and throwing it back at him.

"Hey, it could reveal our identity!" Nine protests as an excuse, crossing his arms. I have to say, I'm pretty surprised he refused the dare. I thought Nine

would do anything, but he is obviously more worried about what people think of him than I had assumed. He shouldn't be, though, he really is

handsome. _SIX! _I curse myself mentally. What am I thinking?!

"Pick someone already, Nine!" John sighs. Nine glances around the circle, his stunning brown eyes landing on me. I gulp nervously, regretting picking on

him.

"Six, truth or dare?" Nine asks smugly. I know I can't say truth, for it would only prove that I was weak, but I'm scared to pick dare also. Who knows

what Nine would make me do?

"Um…dare," I say, taking my chances. I secretly cross my fingers as Nine thinks of a dare, willing that it isn't too hard or embarrassing.

"I dare you to kiss any guy in this room!" He finally decides. _Shit!_ I feel too self conscious to take any of my clothing off, so I look around the room

hesitantly, taking in my options. I can't kiss John or Eight, or Sarah and Marina would kill me, so that leaves Sam and Nine. I feel repulsed at the

thought of kissing Sam, but if I don't pick him then I have to pick Nine. If only I had just chosen truth!

"This is boring, guys. Let's do something else!" I suggest quickly, hoping that everyone else will agree.

"Oh no, Sweetheart! You're not getting away that easily!" Nine protests, his brown eyes shimmering with laughter. I swallow hard, knowing that I have

no choice. I have to kiss someone. Before I can think about it any longer, I lean towards Nine. My lips meet his, wiping the smirk of his face, and I feel a

surge of warmth and electricity spread through my body. I rest a hand on his bare chest, feeling his strong heartbeat at my fingertips. A low wolf

whistle is the only thing that makes me realize what I'm doing and I jump away quickly. I can feel my face flush a deep red, but before I am able to

return to my seat, Nine pulls me back towards him. His calloused hands cup my face and I tangle my hands through his long blonde hair. The rest of my

surroundings slowly fade away until all I can think of is Nine and how amazingly soft and sweet his lips are…

"Get a room, you guys!" Eight groans, clearing his throat. Nine and I quickly jump away and I stare at the ground sheepishly. I can't believe I just

kissed _Nine! _Cocky, vain, and annoying Nine!

"We'll continue this later, Sweetheart," he whispers in my ear, and I look up to meet his chocolate brown eyes. Despite his cocky tone, though, I notice

that his cheeks are flushed red. I actually made Nine blush! The thought makes me giddy and a giggle escapes my lips.

"Gross!" Ella squeals and we all turn towards her laughing. I quickly sit back down, this time sitting considerably closer to Nine than before. Suddenly I

know that Truth or Dare is definitely my favorite game!

* * *

**Like I said, I don't really like this oneshot, but please let me know what you think! Reviews are fuel that keeps me writing, so I desperately need them! Don't worry about insulting me either; I love harsh criticism, for it only helps be become a better writer! You can PM me or review if you have any prompts!  
**

**Thanks so much for reading! I love you guys! :)**


	3. Together Forever Part 1

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it took this long for me to update. I have been so busy! Sorry for the wait.**

**I would like to thank all the reviewers (Bmarie24, The Book Queen, scone104, and Loricpercabeth96). Your reviews made my day and I really appreciate them! :)**

**Another big thank you goes out to scone104 and The Book Queen for following this fanfic!**

**Many people asked for a Navrina oneshot, so this one is for them. It's split into 2 or 3 parts and this is the first part. Just to warn you, it's a bit depressing, but I promise that it will end on a happy note! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this oneshot belong to Pittacus Lore, not me!**

* * *

I can't breathe. I can't move. My heart beats so fast that I feel as though it's going to beat its way out of my chest and my throat closes up. My limbs

feel like lead and I don't even notice as Six drags me across the swamp, still invisible. I don't even question the fact that the swamp is now frozen, for I

am unable to think. The stunned look on Eight's face when Five stabbed him plays over and over in my mind and the pain from my new scar still burns

my ankle. Despite the pain, though, I still have a hard time believing that Eight is gone. I feel as though I am dreaming. _Wake up Marina! _I urge myself

awake, but no matter how many times I pinch myself, I am still being dragged across the frozen swamp. I can hear the sound of someone screaming

echoing in my ears and I wonder if it's me. I'm not sure, for the voice sounds distant, but then again, everything seems distant.

"For goodness sakes, Marina. Stop screaming; they're going to hear you!" Six snaps at me. I try to tell her that I can't help it, but I'm unable to form any

words. I'm finding it difficult to get any air into my lungs and I'm sure I'm about to die. I'm not afraid, though, for I would much rather be dead. I would

give my life just to be with Eight again.

"Six! Give her a break," Nine says through clenched teeth. I turn to him, shocked; for never before has Nine stood up for me. Actually he's usually the

one giving me a hard time in the first place. His face is pale and coated in a layer of sweat and his leg is twisted at a weird angle. He is still resting on

Six's shoulder and I wonder how she has managed to carry him for this long.

Six doesn't reply and I'm sure she's just as shocked at Nine's outburst. I notice that her hazel eyes sparkle with unshed tears. I lift a hand to my face,

surprised to find that it is dry. Why am I not crying? I should be crying. I feel disgusted , for never before have I hurt anyone like I hurt Five and I'm not

shedding one tear over Eight's death. What is wrong with me; am I turning hard? Quickly I shake the thought away. I feel too hollow to cry; I feel as

though I am in someone else's body, watching from afar.

"I can't go on any longer," Six gasps, resting Nine against a tree. I look around, taking in my whereabouts. We are in what looks to be a forest,

sheltered by numerous trees. I have no idea how we arrived here.

"Marina, I need you to heal Nine!" Six orders from beside me. I can barely hear her and I don't even acknowledge that she's speaking. "Marina!" This

gets my attention and I walk numbly towards Nine. He is now unconscious from the pain and I kneel down beside him. As I rest my hands on him, I

know it's not going to work. I don't have enough strength; I don't feel anything. I keep my hands on his leg for a few more minutes, but finally I give up.

"I…I can't," I whisper and my voice sounds strange to my ears. I sound cold and robotic.

"Marina! Come on, please! Nine needs your help. We really can't have another one of the Garde dead; not after Eight," Six pleads angrily. My head

snaps up at the sound of Eight's name. Despite the fact that I knew deep down that Eight was gone, hearing Six say it makes it all more realistic and

I'm screaming again. Six quickly covers my mouth with her hand, making my scream come to an abrupt stop. "Please stop screaming, Marina. Please

heal Nine." I know that I need to help the other member of the Garde, but I'm still having trouble thinking. Eight's gorgeous face flashes through my

mind, along with all out memories. I remember the time he first kissed me when I found his chest; I remember how happy I felt with him when we

explored Chicago. Memory after memory flashes through my head until I start to feel dizzy. Lastly I see his Five's knife piercing him in the heart; I see

his arms stretched towards me and his mouth open like he is trying to say something . Eight is dead, Eight is dead, Eight is dead, Eight is dead…These

three words run over and over in my mind, until I can't take them any longer. I curl in a ball on the hard ground, clamping my hands over my ears and

rocking back and forth. For the first time since his death, I am crying and my sobs echo in the air. Six doesn't try to keep me quiet this time and I'm glad,

for I'm not sure if I would be able to stop crying. I don't think I'll ever stop crying.

After what feels like hours, Six puts a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Marina?" She asks hesitantly. I can hear her own tears in her voice and it only makes me feel even more depressed. Six doesn't cry!

"Leave me alone," I sob, flinching at her touch. There is only one person I want to touch me and that person is dead, trapped in a giant chunk of ice.

"I will leave you alone Marina, I really will. Just right after you heal Nine. He's not looking so good…I'm scared," Six whispers. I don't know if it's the fact

that Six just admitted that she was frightened, or if it's the fact that I can't stand to see another one of my friends dead, but I find myself walking

towards Nine again. This time I put everything I have into healing him. I muster all my anger towards Five, all my sadness, and I can feel my body go

cold as my legacy kicks in. Slowly Nine's leg mends itself and I move onto the wound on his head. His body is more damaged than I thought and I'm not

sure how much longer he would have last if I didn't start to heal him when I did. Finally, after a few long minutes, Nine lets out a small moan. His grey

eyes flicker open and I'm overcome with relief.

"Thank you," He mutters, his voice weak, as I finish. He stands up, putting weight on both of his legs as though he is testing his body to see if he is

really healed. I don't bother to reply, for I feel exhausted and my relief has turned into sadness. My heart aches so badly that I just want to die.

"I'm going to look for some food. We need to regain our strength if we wish to find the remaining Garde. You two stay here," Six orders, leaving Nine

and I alone. We don't argue, for it's obvious that neither of us are in any shape to join Six. I hunch back into a ball, burying my face into my hands. We

sit in silence, the only sound being my sobs. Every now and then I choke on my tears, making a horrible sound in the back of my throat.

"I'm sorry," Nine whispers after a while and I can barely hear him through my sobs. I snap my head up, staring at the 17 year old in shock. Why is he

apologizing? I'm even more shocked to see that there are tears streaking his own face and his grey eyes reflect my own pain.

"Why?" I choke out after a while.

"It's my fault. He wouldn't be gone if it wasn't for me," He blurts out, his voice breaking. I'm confused at first, but suddenly I remember that Nine egged

Five on.

"If only I hadn't said what I did to Five. What was I thinking? It should be me dead!" Nine says, his voice rising at the end. I'm surprised that I don't feel

angry towards him. He does have a point by saying that it was his fault. But if it's his fault than it's also mine. I should have rushed to Eight's side

immediately; I should have tried to heal him as soon as the knife stuck him, instead of staring in shock. Maybe then Eight would be alive. Before I

realize what I'm doing, I have crossed the space between us and I wrap my arms around Nine's muscular body. At first he tenses, obviously not used to

being hugged, but finally he hugs me back. We sob together, both of hating ourselves for what we have done.

"You're wrong. It's my fault not yours," I say after a while.

"No! Don't say that Marina! Eight died _saving _me!" He protests. "You should hate me! I will never be able to make it up to you!" He stands up and paces

make and forth, running a hand through his long black hair. I watch him walk back and forth across the dirty forest floor. It's getting dark out and Six

still isn't back. I shiver in the cold, wishing that Eight would be here to wrap his arms around me. I desperately need to be comforted, but only one

person could ever comfort me and that person is dead. DEAD! For the first time I realize that never again will I see those playful green eyes, never

again will I be able to hold is warm hand. Never again will I feel his lips against mine. I loved him and I didn't even have the chance to tell him how I

really felt! Suddenly I am sure that I want to be dead. I want to join Eight, I want to be with him more than anything. But how can I kill myself, with

Nine here with me?

"You can make it up to me," I say to Nine. He stops pacing and looks at me, bewildered.

"What are you talking about Marina?" He asks.

"Kill me! Let me be with Eight; I don't want to live without him!" I plead. At my request, tears run down Nine's face and his eyes cloud with horror.

"Never, Marina! Never! You can't ask me to do that!" He yells.

"It's what I want. Please, Nine! Please, please, please, please, please!" I'm sobbing now and Nine looks torn.

"Marina, do you realize what you're asking?" He asks softly and I want to scream in frustration. Of course I know what I'm asking!

"I do, Nine. Can't you do this last thing for me?" I beg. After a long moment of silence, Nine walks over to his chest and opens it up. He searches around

inside, looking for what I'm sure is a weapon to end my life. He grabs something firmly in his hand and I close my eyes, waiting for the end to come.

Finally I will join the love of my life, where we can stay together forever.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean of this to be that depressing, but I promise Marina isn't going to die! Like I said it is part 1 of 2 or 3 parts and I promise it will end happy!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews are fuel that keeps me writing and they absolutely make my day! So please take the time to do so. Is this too long for a oneshot? I can shorten them if you wish.**

**Also, if you have any other prompts, please review or PM me to let me know. I love each and every one of your ideas!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! XD (and sorry if I made you depressed...)**


End file.
